The main focus of this project concerns memory processes in primates. Specific proposed activities include: 1) further tests of a theory which suggests that contextual cues or stimuli play a major role in the retrieval of information 2) studies designed to assess whether selective coding takes place at a perceptual level, is a property of short-term memory or whether selectivity is involved only in longterm memory, 3) some exploratory experiments on post-stimulus processing (including rehearsal) designed to evaluate alternative explanations of post trial events and to shed light on questions concerning the relationship between shor-and long-term memory, and 4) studies relating different kinds of interference to the effects of repetitions on memory. The strategy behind tis effort involves testing classes of models in paradigms wher differential predictions can be generated and then attempting to apply the processes elucidated by the more promising models to performance in a wide range of situations (e.g. retrieval factors and the role of context in discrimination learning). The overall aim of the project is to provide a theory of memory in nonverbal primates.